Jumping on the Drabble Bandwagon
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: As the title suggests I have taken a running jump onto the drabble bandwagon but am only doing 7 because they're actually quite difficult to write. I may come back to them.
1. Knockout

**AN: Yes I have leapt onto the drabble bandwagon. Any prompts are welcomed. This one is knockout'**

Gwen paced around her chambers in a sense of frustration. Every attempt she had made to tell Arthur had been interrupted. If Leon wasn't calling a council meeting or Elyan looking to get his cloak repaired then Percival was informing them that Gwaine had started yet another tavern brawl or Merlin had done something to irritate Arthur.

"Just tell him." Merlin advised.

"What do I do? Knock him out and…" Gwen trailed off and snatched the jug that was still dented from the time she repeatedly whacked Merlin with it and hurried out of the room.

Two hours and a splitting headache later; Arthur and Gwen were announcing to the court that the Queen was expecting her first child.


	2. Houses

The knights, Merlin and Gwen had become obsessed with seven books that appeared out of nowhere one day. They had fallen into the habit of yelling nonsense words that Arthur couldn't understand and were calling each other by different names as well as having 'duels' in which they yelled said strange words. When Arthur tried to confront them about their weird obsession; they were discussing houses.

"We're in Gryffindor house. We're brave, daring, chivalrous and break all the rules." Gwaine insisted gesturing to the knights.

"I'd say Merlin would be a Ravenclaw," Lancelot mused while Merlin nodded. He was smarter than he looked.

"You'd be a Hufflepuff; you're just and loyal and all that." Elyan told his sister.

"Thanks; I thought I was more Gryffindor." Gwen replied.

"Remember,_' better Hufflepuff than Slytherin'_ the likes of Morgana would definitely be a Slytherin." Leon added and they all nodded in agreement.

"What are you all talking about?" Arthur finally asked.

"Our Hogwarts house." Percival answered like it was obvious. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"What's Hogwarts?" he asked. The seven of them shared a look and a nod.

"Muggle."


	3. Epiphany

**AN: Ever notice that Gwen is usually the one who catches Merlin in his most awkward situations? That is where this one; 'epiphany' came from. That and I think Gwen would be the one who realises Merlin and Emrys are one and the same. Kinda AU for tonight's series finale. CANNOT WAIT FOR IT!**

Merlin had had the clever idea of disguising himself as Emrys in order to battle Morgana without giving away his secret. However he didn't count on the knights and Arthur turning up halfway through their somewhat epic magical duel. Merlin's abuse of his power whilst disguised as Emrys; bossing Arthur around; scaring the hell out of Morgana and pushing around the knights was seriously biting him on the backside as they all argued over who had the right to kill him. At least nobody recognised him.

"Sorry to interrupt the big battle but I have just one question." Gwen was standing in the doorway; a sword in her hand and the unconscious figure of Helios lying on the floor behind her.

"What's that?" Arthur asked. Gwen looked at them with a raised eyebrow before looking at Merlin.

"Why's Merlin dressed up as an old man?" Gwen asked.

The knights, Arthur and Morgana looked at one another and looked at Merlin/Emrys and put the pieces together as they realised the truth. All of them turned and advanced on Merlin; ready to pay him back for what he'd done.

Merlin did the smart thing; he ran like hell.


	4. Forgiveness

**AN: The series finale was awesome! Some points I was grinning; other times I was almost crying as it was implied someone was going to die but survived. The ending scenes were awesome and I cannot wait for series 5. Here's a little scene between Arthur and Tristan; slight spoilers and longer than the others. You've been warned. **

The battle was over; Gwen and Merlin were tending to the sick and wounded; Elyan, Gaius and Gwaine were all weak from a week of starvation; torture and being forced to fight for food. Arthur watched as those with minor injuries helped their friends or went looking for those who didn't make it. These people- his people- had so much faith in him that they were willing to lay down their lives for him. Despite the flurry of activity in the great hall; Arthur's gaze was fixated solely on Gwen as she took control of the medical help.

"You still love her."

Arthur turned to see Tristan who was still holding Isolde's body. Arthur shook his head then he nodded. He did love Guinevere but what she had done still wedged a knife into his heart. He couldn't stop replaying that moment when he walked into this very room as saw Guinevere and Lancelot entwined.

"I barely know either of you but she seems a good woman. Don't make the same mistake twice. After all, you don't know how long you've got left with someone you love." Tristan replied as his voice cracked and he wiped his eyes as Percival walked over; offering to move Islode's body to the chambers where those who had died in the battle were being rested for the moment. Arthur watched them leave and looked back at Guinevere who was hugging Elyan; both siblings relieved that the other was still alive.

Arthur looked at the woman he still loved; and made his choice.


	5. Embrace

**AN: This is based on the prompt of 'embrace'. Basically something Arthur has to embrace to become a good king.**

Arthur stared at the figure before him. It was hard to define any sort of characteristic to it. It shape shifted into different personas in the blink of an eye. When the figure spoke him, its voice was a melody of different pitches, paces, tones and accents.

"To become a great king Arthur Pendragon; you must willingly embrace me."

"What is your name? What are you?" he asked.

"You will know my name when you embrace me. When you know my name you will understand what I am Arthur Pendragon." The figure replied. Seeing no alternative; Arthur stepped forward and embraced the figure in its current form; a middle aged man. When he stepped back a moment later; the figure was that of a young girl; no older than twelve.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked, finally about to get his answer. For the first time; the figure smiled.

"Change."


	6. First Impression

Ten year old Lady Morgana was bored. She watched from her window as Arthur and his little gang surrounded a young boy who was walking across the courtyard alone. No; it wasn't a boy. The loose shirt and trousers implied otherwise but the flower in her cropped dark hair revealed the truth. As Morgana watched, Arthur walked up to the girl and began picking on her before challenging her to a wrestling match. Morgana had to see this first-hand. The girl wasn't only wrestling Arthur but she was winning!

Morgana hurried out of her room and reached the courtyard in time to see the girl flatten Arthur pinning him down long enough for Leon to count to three. The girl stepped aside and offered to help the prince up. Arthur ignored her and frowned, brushing his blond hair out of his face.

"I let you win." He denied.

"No, I beat you fair and square." The girl argued.

"She's right Arthur. You lost to a girl." Morgana teased, smiling at the girl. "I'm Morgana, what's your name?"

"Gwen, my lady." Gwen replied, curtsying.

"Well Gwen; I think we're going to be good friends." Morgana smiled.


	7. Flash Mob

**AN: This comes from the fact that I REALLY want to do a Flash Mob before I finish school in June. Set after series 4.**

"What the hell are they doing?" Arthur asked Leon as they watched.

Down in the courtyard; there was a massive crowd of dancers; a mixture of townspeople, knights, ladies and servants. For some reason, musicians had begun playing and Gwaine, Merlin and Gwen had joined hands and were performing a synchronised dance. A dance that more and more people were joining in with. Despite his confusion; Arthur also couldn't deny a sense of envy as Gwen laughed as she danced hand in hand with Gwaine and Merlin.

However as rapidly as the music and dancing started; it ended and everyone went back to what they had been doing beforehand like nothing happened. The occurrence had been… unique to say the least. Yet the smiles on the people's faces in the impromptu celebration of just being alive were smiles broader than had been seen since Morgana's second takeover.

Therefore maybe Arthur wouldn't investigate too deeply into the sudden outbreak of dancing.


End file.
